


Volte-face

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1007]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's injured and ends up staying at Gibbs who refuses to decorate for Christmas, disappointing Abby, before someone changes his mind.





	Volte-face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterSoter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/01/2002 for the word [volte-face](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/01/volte-face).
> 
> volte-face  
> An about-face; a reversal, as in policy or opinion.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #4 requested by Water Soter for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html). I hope she enjoys it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Volte-face

Finally, Tony was being released from the hospital, just in time for Christmas. Christmas was only a week away. After much grumbling and Abby, Ducky, Kate, and Tim all indicating that they couldn’t take care of Tony because they were going out of town, Gibbs had relented to letting Tony stay with him. 

Tony’s injuries were too numerous to count. He’d managed to break his leg as well as crack a few ribs. His face was covered in bruises as well. 

While he was being released from the hospital, he would still be on pain meds for a while and may need regular help getting around due to the necessity of at least one crutch. Everyone had come to see him released and help get him settled into Gibbs’ home. They were all chattering and he thought Abby was in an argument with Gibbs about Christmas decorations of all things. 

Tony ignored it all. He just wanted to get to his temporary home and lie down again. He breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed on Gibbs’ couch. Tony didn't plan on moving for a while. 

“But Gibbs you have to decorate your house for Christmas, especially with Tony staying here.”

“No, means no, Abby. I haven’t decorated since Kelly and Shannon were murdered and I don’t intend to start now.”

Abby pouted, but Gibbs wasn't budging. Ducky, Kate, and Tim had all given Tony a goodbye hug. It was just Abby who was keeping everyone from leaving Tony to rest.

“Abby, Tony really does need his rest.” Ducky pointed out.

“Fine.” Abby huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Gibbs for being a stick in the mud. She only relented long enough to give Tony a hug and kiss before joining the others, still glaring at Gibbs with crossed arms the whole way.

Tony fell asleep not long after everyone left. Gibbs covered him with a blanket. Gibbs wandered into the kitchen to consider lunch.

He needed to make something for Tony to eat when Tony woke up. He may not have been excited about Tony in his house, but it was mostly for show. The truth was he cared for Tony a lot.

Gibbs set about making chicken noodle soup. It was times like these that he missed Shannon the most. Shannon made the best homemade chicken noodle soup.

Gibbs had to use the canned kind. He didn't know how to make it from scratch. Still it would be good for when Tony woke up.

“You hungry?” Gibbs grunted when Tony started to show signs of waking.

Tony yawned, stretching a bit before he flinched in pain and remembered that moving was a bad plan. “Food would be good,” Tony murmured, sitting up on the couch.

Gibbs tucked the blanket back around Tony to keep him warm and fetched the soup. Gibbs handed the soup to Tony, but when Tony winced everytime he moved a spoonful to his mouth, Gibbs offered to feed him. Tony looked surprised at Gibbs’ offer, but accepted it. 

As Tony healed, Gibbs anticipated his every need like he had the food. If Tony’s pain increased, Gibbs was there with medication or an ice pack or whatever it was time for. If it was food time, Gibbs had a meal ready and waiting for Tony. 

Tony was starting to wonder if Gibbs had been replaced by a pod person. He had to admit he was really enjoying the pampering. The only thing missing was Christmas decorations. 

Tony was starting to get restless with nothing much to do around the house, so Gibbs, much as he hated to do so, invited Abby over to keep Tony company. Gibbs had considered just providing the entertainment himself, but Tony hadn’t made any comments on his overly solicitous behavior and Gibbs was beginning to think that Tony wasn’t interested in him. Still he’d see what happened after Abby came over.

Gibbs knew Abby was Tony’s best friend. She was bound to cheer Tony up and help him deal with his restlessness. Abby agreed to come over, though she continued to pout at Gibbs for his lack of Christmas decorations.

Gibbs wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow the conversation turned to Christmas decorations again. He heard Tony say that he missed seeing well decorated Christmas houses stuck here with Gibbs. The next thing Gibbs knew, he had made a volte-face and had agreed to decorate his house for Christmas.

Abby had immediately jumped up and hugged him. Then she’d turned into a crazed decorating woman and started ordering him around. She’d made him retrieve all his decorations from when Shannon and Kelly were alive.

She’d then rooted around the boxes to see what they had to work with. Abby frowned when she realized Gibbs didn’t have a tree topper. “I have to pick up some other decorations. Tony, you direct Gibbs on placing the other decorations while I’m gone.”

Tony nodded half heartedly. Even with how nice Gibbs had been recently, Tony wasn’t up to ordering him around when he still tired easily. Abby didn’t pay any attention and rushed out the door.

The only concern she had was making sure Gibbs’ house was decorated for Christmas, so that Tony could have the perfect Christmas. She hustled back to her apartment to grab her own Christmas decorations. Taking the whole box of Christmas decorations rather than wasting time trying to find the ones she was looking for, Abby headed back to Gibbs’ house.

“I guess we better decorate the tree.” Tony murmured, not wanting to find out what Abby would do if she came back and they hadn’t made any progress.

“I’m doing this for you, not Abby.” Gibbs grumbled. 

Tony shot him a beaming smile and began directing Gibbs on where to place various ornaments on the artificial Christmas tree that Gibbs had pulled out. By the time Abby got back, Tony and Gibbs were staring at their decorated tree and smiling. Gibbs had an arm around Tony’s waist.

“Perfect!” Abby exclaimed, hanging some mistletoe above their heads on her way to put the star onto the top of the Christmas tree.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances. Tony shrugged, “Just be careful.”

“I’m always careful,” Gibbs whispered as he softly took Tony’s lips making sure to avoid touching him anywhere that was bruised.

“Awww.” Abby swooned as she stopped to watch the two kiss. 

“Have you guys finally admitted your feelings for each other?”

“What?” Tony sputtered.

Gibbs simply shrugged and pointed to the Christmas tree that was still lacking the star on top. Abby huffed and put the star on top of the tree. While her back was turned, Gibbs mouthed, “I love you” to Tony.

“I love you, too.” Tony mouthed back.

Abby turned back around and eyed them suspiciously. Tony just gave her his most innocent look, while Gibbs continued to growl and grumble ostensibly about decorating for Christmas, but really he just wanted Abby to leave, so that he could have some alone time with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in less than a week! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
